The House of Snape
by Alexandrea-Delshay
Summary: What could possibly happen when the son Severus never knew about transfers to Hogwarts?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I know what most of you are thinking. I promise I'll work on IDLHDI and Fake later tonight (if I can. damn pre-cal homework). I just had to get this idea put on paper. Tell me what ya think!

* * *

Harry paced around the room, his fiancé keeping a careful eye on him. 

"And you didn't know about him?"

"No. Michael made sure I never knew he existed."

Sighing, the Defense professor sat on the end of the couch. Severus immediately wrapped his arms around him, the old war injury flaring up again as he did. He winced, which Harry noticed.

"Did you take the potion this morning?"

"No."

"Sev-"

"Don't you 'Sev' me. I had every reason to forget about some blasted medicine. It's not everyday you find out you have a 17 year old son who has been left in your custody because the lover that left you died." He continued, pulling Harry tighter against his chest, "You do realize this might set back the wedding, right?"

"I've waited four years," Harry smiled. "I can wait little longer."

They sat in silence, the warm glow of the fire casting dancing shadows around the room.

"What if he doesn't like the fact that you're engaged to a guy who's only seven years older than he is?"

"He'll have to get over it."

Smiling, Harry curled up, his head resting in Severus's lap, and gently slipped off to sleep.

It was a long time before Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts, could join his lover in dreaming.

* * *

Kaden heaved his trunk into the compartment, cursing when he noticed the other occupants. He stuffed the luggage in place and sat down, bringing out his MP3 player to try to drown out the rest of the world. 

"That won't work here. There's too much magical interference."

"Then obviously you know nothing about any of the American Magi-Tech Company's progress made within the last decade," he snapped at the blonde girl.

"What's your problem? She was just trying to-"

"Shove it, freckles."

Glaring, the boy (a Gryffindor, judging by the crest on his robes) jumped up and reached for his wand. Kaden was quicker, though, and had his wand pointed at the other's throat before the boy even touched his.

"I wouldn't suggest that."

Kaden watched as the two left the small compartment. He reached for his headphones again and quickly turned his player on. A lonely guitar solo sounded as he settled in for the ride.

'Well, Ka, welcome to Britain. Now it's time to plan how to get the fuck out of here.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ascend With Ivy---I must admit, a good Snarry in a weakness of mine. _grin_

Wilting Rose 08---Thanks! Sorry for making you wait so long for it.

Padfoot's lil Moony---I haven't forgotten it, I promise. My muses, on the other hand...

vampireprincess101---Thank you!

Beauty of Grace---I think it's my favorite name...next to Connor...and Alecandru. Thanks for R&R-ing!

* * *

Harry sighed, trying to find a boy he had never seen before in the crowd of teenagers getting off the Hogwarts Express. How was he supposed to know which one was Kaden? He didn't know any of the youth, having only joined the teaching staff over the summer when his husband had agreed to take on the role of headmaster, so how was he supposed to find the transfer student? 

He hoped Kaden wouldn't be too upset that Severus hadn't come to pick him up. Surely he would understand why he couldn't. The last few hours before the students' arrival were always the most hectic (or so the other staff members told him). Sev had taken one look at him and Harry knew he would end up being the one greeting his lover's child. Not that he wouldn't have agreed to, of course…had Sev _asked_.

"Are you the guy picking me up?"

"Are you Kaden?"

"Would I be standing here talking to you if I wasn't?"

Frowning, Harry studied the youth in front of him. Stylishly torn pants were covered with ink doodles, as were the black converse on Kaden's feet. The boy must not have gotten the letter with the dress code. His black t-shirt was a little too tight and…was that an MP3 player in his hands? Harry had only seen one in passing on an outing with Hermione to the library in muggle London.

"What songs do you have on there?"

"I don't think it's any of your business."

Harry rolled his eyes. Yes, this was definitely Severus' son.

"Fine. We'll just talk about all the _rules _while we ride up to the castle." He held open the door to the lead carriage, patting one of the thestrals before climbing in after Kaden. "Now, curfew for every house is at-"

"Eclectic."

He allowed himself a small, mental smirk in victory. "All American?"

"No. There are a lot of international bands. The Fang, White Sphinx, Weird Sisters…"

"The Sisters? They performed here in my fourth year. A little more punk than I like, but they were okay."


	3. Chapter 3

BeautyofGrace---Thanks! I wish I had a brother. I got stuck with three younger sisters. I love them, but that's just a little bit too mush estrogen for a tomboy like me. lol

* * *

Kaden followed the professor down yet another flight of stairs. He was out of breath, his lungs ached and the muscles in his legs burned from all the walking. His guide, however, hadn't even seemed to notice the long hallways and countless stairs. 

"What do you teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts on Monday through Wednesday and Physical Defense on Thursdays and Fridays." Harry eyed the tired boy and grinned. "Might I suggest you sign up for Physical?"

"Ha-" wheeze "-ha."

"We're almost there. It's just another hallway over to the teachers' flats."

"Flat?"

"Apartment."

"Oh. Remind me why I'm not staying in the dorms like the other kids?"

"Because the only beds available are with the first years."

Kaden wrinkled his nose. "Right. So, where am I staying?"

"With Severus and myself."

He stopped. "Severus? As in Snape? I don't think so."

One hand wrapped around his arm, pulling until he had no choice but follow. "Think again."

Trying to shake off the man's grip proved to be useless, he was too strong and Kaden too tired. Kaden settled for being as much of a pain as he could be. He stopped every few steps until Harry pulled him forward. His elbows "accidentally" found their way to the other's ribs when they were close enough. He blabbered on an on about how he didn't want anything to do with the headmaster. None of it affected the man.

"Mmhmm." \ / "Of course you don't." \ / "It's alright. Much heavier things have stepped on my toes before."

"The password is _Nunquam lamiae morde me dice_." (1)

"What?"

Harry shrugged. "Some Latin phrase Severus thought of."

"You don't even know what the password to your rooms means? Phht."

Kaden gave a mental cheer of triumph at the irritated twitch of Harry's eyebrows. If he had to stay here he would make damn sure everyone knew he didn't want to. His dark brown eyes scanned over the apartment.

"The door on the far right is the study. You're free to use it as long as you don't try to reorganize Sev's things. It's not a smart thing to do. Believe me, I found out the hard way. The one opposite it is the kitchen/dining room. We don't use it very often since the professors are required to attend fourteen meals a week in the Great Hall. The bathroom is next to it and your room is beside the bathroom. Any questions?"

Kaden looked around, counting the doors. "Where do you sleep?"

"With Severus."

* * *

1) Never say "bite me" to a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

fahzzyquill---Thank you!

BeautyofGrace---Wow. And you're the oldest to boot. I'm glad you like him. lol I think I'm going to keep him bratty until about halfway through the story, maybe a little longer.

Callisto1791---Thanks! There will be some heavy Snarry-ness next chapter (I think).

* * *

"You...you're his..."

"Fiancé," a deep voice drawled from the doorway.

"Well, look who finally showed up." Kaden sneered. "Couldn't even make it to greet your son. I guess you're here to fill your pedophile tendencies. I don't blame you. If I wasn't already going with someone I'd want a taste of him too. Did you even wait until he came of age? How did he feel at 13?"

Severus' eyes were a deadly calm as he watched Harry lose his temper and corner Kaden.

"You would do well to watch your tongue. I was the one who went after Severus, not the other way around." Harry's voice was whispery, his S's stretched, snakelike. "He waited for my graduation before he would even hold my hand. We hear enough bullshit from the media. It will not be tolerated from you. Understood?"

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?!"

Harry smirked. "Why, Kaden, I'm your step-daddy."

Kaden jerked forward. "You are not my father!" He whirled around to face Severus. "Neither are you! If you wanted a kid you shouldn't have kicked Dad out when he found out he was pregnant!"

Silence fell upon the room, broken by Kaden's staggered breathing.

"Is that what he told you?" Severus stepped forward. "I swear on Merlin's grave, Kaden, I never knew Michael was pregnant. I didn't kick him out, either. He left in the middle of the night with about 20,000 galleons from our Gringotts account."

"LIAR!"

Both adults watched as the child ran into his new room, slamming the door behind him.

"What have you done, Michael?"


	5. Chapter 5

Guh, there has been RL issue aftr RL issue. RL sucks. Fuck it, I'm moving in with Charlie Weasley! We'll watch dragons all day and...well, you don't need to know what else. Then again, what would poor Draco do if I took away his tamer? *ponders* *grins*

It's finals week, which means I'll probably update more this week than I have in the last six months. I already have a new story plotted I know! I know! I'll finish the others...eventually.

Thanks to:

Sarahamanda

Callisto1971--Yeah, I'm a sucker for mpreg stories.

BeautyofGrace--Plushie? *sniffles* I lost my Captain Jack Sparrow plushie recently. Broke my heart, it did.

ShiTiger--Thanks. I'm thinking Gryff, too, but I may end up putting him in Ravenclaw.

XxYourXxDisasterXx--Yeah, I love the idea that there's a mini-Severus out there somewhere, whether in looks or personality.

Jared 'N Jensen--Eep! *types*

Lady K. Malfoy

* * *

Kaden glared around the room. His room was back in the states, back home.

After enlarging his trunk, Kaden grabbed his journal and a pencil. He hated quills, never bothered with them, and he intended to piss every teacher in the school off with his refusal to use anything other than his (admittedly huge) collection of ballpoint pens.

The dress code would probably be his major point of contention, though. No way in hell was he wearing a cloak. Did he look like a bad Dracula movie?

Tanned hands caressed the book's leather cover. He would give anything to be back home, back with the person who gave him the journal. These fuckers had no idea what they had done, bringing him here, or how much shit they were in for.

'Ok, Kaden. When you have resorted to cussing in your head it's time to cool down.'

He flipped the book open and, just as he always did, read the note in the front.

_Kaden,_

_I can't even begin to tell you how proud I am of you. I know you said no gifts, but I couldn't stop myself. Passing four NEWTS a year early is a huge accomplishment. Be proud, hold your head high._

_I have an even bigger surprise when you get back from Salem. No, don't try to guess it. No, you can't ask about it. Just wait. _

_I love you._

_Sebastian_

Kaden let his fingers trace over the name, desperately wishing he were touching Sebastian instead.

Sighing, he flipped a few pages and set to work writing his next masterpiece.


End file.
